Closing The Gap
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: This is a 90210 continuation of Season 2's "Wedding Bell Blues". I loved Dylan and Brenda, and I just wanted everything to be okay again. So I hope you enjoy. :-)


"_**Closing the Gap"**_

This is a 90210 story taking place during "Wedding Bell Blues" of Season 2. I think Dylan should've tried a little bit harder to make Jim understand his situation. So I guess it's just a lost scene of how I wanted things to go. Read on… JJ

Dylan McKay made his way up the stairs in the Walsh house, toward the master bedroom. He knew he needed to talk to Jim Walsh and straighten a few things out. Things wouldn't be better until he did.

He knew he had made a mistake by taking Brenda Walsh to Baja with him and not asking if her parents actually knew. That was the first mistake. But he had also acted totally innocent when he was confronted by Brenda's parents, and that was probably the biggest mistake of them all.

He knocked on the door and saw Jim look up at him. "Dylan.", He stated. Dylan nodded. "Yeah, um, is this a bad time? Can I come in?" Jim nodded. "Sure, come on in. I'm just watching the game." But he shut the TV off then.

"What's up?" Dylan sighed, entering the room and shutting the door behind him. "I wanted to talk to you about the current situation that we have here." Jim nodded slowly, folding his arms across his chest.

"First of all, I just wanna say how sorry I am that I acted…high and mighty when you and Cindy confronted us after we got back. It was wrong to go to Baja when I knew in my gut that you and Cindy probably didn't approve."

Jim didn't say anything. "I shouldn't have yelled and carried on the way Brenda did. It's just that you and Cindy…have become like parents to me since I started dating Brenda and became friends with Brandon. So I guess I felt comfortable enough to fight back with you and I apologize for that."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't thank you enough for coming down to Baja to get her because she forgot her license. I wish you hadn't had to do it, but then again, I wish the whole situation hadn't taken place. I wish we didn't have to be here right now, having this conversation."

Okay, he thought, now it's time to lay it all on the line. If I don't do it now, then Jim will probably stick with his idea of keeping me and Brenda apart, and I just can't let that happen. I won't.

"Can I be honest with you, Jim?" Jim nodded. "You can always be honest with me, Dylan, you know that." As much as Dylan wanted to dispute that, he just nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with your daughter, sir. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I know that I have made mistakes in the past, I've made a lot of them, and I know that. But Brenda makes me want to be a better person. Cindy makes me want to be a better person. _You_ make me want to be a better person."

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, something he had really wanted to avoid, but he couldn't help it. "You guys are my family, Jim. Please don't take away the only family I've ever known. And don't take away the only woman I've ever loved."

Jim felt his resolve weakening. He had no idea that Dylan felt this way about himself and his wife. He had had some idea that he felt this way about his daughter, but it was frightening to hear it out loud.

"Dylan, I want to thank you for your honesty in the situation and your apologies. I'd like to apologize also. I let my temper get the best of me. I know that people make mistakes, even people in relationships. I can see how much you love my daughter, and how much she loves you. And I just want her to be happy."

Then he looked at him. "And I want you to know that I see you as a son too, Dylan, that's why I'm so hard on you. And if that comes across as anything other than love and respect, I'm sorry. But that's how I mean it."

Dylan couldn't help it, he began to cry. And then Jim began to cry. And then they were hugging. "Thank you Jim." Jim nodded. "It's no problem." They pulled away, both wiping tears away.

"You'd better get outta here and go get dressed for the wedding. My daughter would love a date." Dylan smiled. "Thank you Jim." Then he extended his hand and Jim shook it.


End file.
